


Kids are smart

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kids Are Smart, Lost Kid, Pining, Trektober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim finds a little girl who is lost. He decides to help her, while Leonard realises things.
Series: Trektober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Kids are smart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes without a beta because I realised I still needde a fic for today. so please bear with me. 
> 
> This is for Trektober 2020, Day 2: Academy Era (and caring for a child, there's a child in here)

Jim was walking around the campus. He was bored because Bones was in a class and Jim didn't know what to do without him. He needed his best friend! He wasn’t in the mood to flirt with other students who had a free period right now. His heart had decided a couple of weeks ago that it wanted Bones. Jim, being the smart person he is, hadn’t told Bones yet about his crush. No way would Bones feel the same.  
  
‘’Sir, sir, can you help me? I’m lost.’’  
  
Jim stopped and looked at the little girl on the sidewalk. He checked his surroundings. There was nobody else, so she had been talking to him. He crouched down.

‘’’Hey, I’m Jim. Who are you? what are you doing here?’’  
  
‘’I am Leila. I lost my mom. She told me if I ever got lost to stay where I am, but there were scary people so I left. and Now I don’t know where to go. You look like a policeman, can you help me?’’  
  
Jim looked down at his clothes. He wasn’t in his regular cadet uniform right now, but he had no idea why she thought he was a policeman. maybe because of his nice smile. Or his leather jacket. He looked at the girl and decided he couldn’t leave her alone.  
  
‘’Of course, I will help you find your mom, Leila. Do you remember anything? What were you and your mom doing?’’  
  
She grabbed his hand and started walking with him to the administration building.  
  
‘’We went to get to the park, and then her work called and she had to go to this building from Starfleet. And she got inside but I wasn’t allowed because it wasn’t for kids? The room I mean. So I waited outside but scary people passed by and I had to go to the toilet so I left.’’

‘Well, you’re in luck. We are at the Starfleet campus, so that’s a step closer to your mom already. Do you remember your mom’s name? We can look her up in the computer then.’’

Leila nodded. ‘’Yeah, her name is Janice. She has blue shirts for work. Will that help?’’  
  
‘’Definitely Leila. We will walk to the building now, but how about you tell me what you like to do?’’  
  
Jim decided to let the girl talk to him, so she wouldn’t be scared of being away from her mom. The girl kept talking while he took her to the administration office. A first name and the fact that her mom was science or medical didn’t help much, but he could try. Maybe Leila was entered into the systems as her daughter.

Jim told the information to the person behind the administration desk and was told he would be called on his comm when they found Leila’s mom. Meanwhile, he decided to take Leila for lunch. The poor girl must be starving.

\-----------------------------

Leonard was eating his lunch in peace. His class was done early and Jim hadn’t found him yet. He should do this more often, try to get away from Jim. Who was he kidding? He loved Jim. The kid didn’t know it yet, he hadn’t told him. Never planned to either, he deserved someone better than some doctor who was already divorced. 

‘’Bones! Bones!’’

Leonard had spoken too soon. He looked up and saw Jim arrive, with a little girl holding his hand.

‘’’Dear god, you didn’t kidnap her, did you?’’ was the first thing Leonard said when Jim and the girl arrived.

‘’What?! No of course not, who do you think I am? She’s lost her mother and while the administration is trying to figure out where her mother is, I thought I would take her to lunch. Leila, this is my best friend Bones. Bones, this is Leila.’’

‘’My name is Leonard, not Bones. But nice to meet you, Leila.’’

Leila sat down and looked at Leonard. ‘’Why does mister Jim call you Bones? Are you married? Is that his nickname for you? My dad always calls my mother nicknames too, because he loves her.’’

‘’Well, he calls me Bones because I am a doctor. And no we’re not married.’’

‘’Aww, I thought you were. Mister Jim looked really happy talking about you. You should think about marrying each other. ‘’

Leonard glances at Jim and blushed. Maybe after today he would talk to Jim about his love. Crush. Whatever. They ate slowly, Leila talking to them about all kinds of things. At the end of lunch, Jim checked his comm.

‘’Oh, they found your mother Leila! Say bye to Bones, we’ll go to your mom now. She’ll be happy to see you.’’

Leila grabbed Jim’s hand and waved to Leonard. ‘’By mister Leonard! Was fun talking to you. Thank you for the food, and you should really marry Mister Jim. He’s nice.’’

Leonard watched them walk away and smiled. Jim was really sweet with the girl, and she was right. He should think about telling Jim. At least that he liked him more than friends. Maybe it would lead somewhere.


End file.
